Roots of the Ivy Drabbles
by Aranel Took
Summary: Some drabbles based on my story The Roots of the Ivy.


Some drabbles (exactly 100 words) from _The Roots of the Ivy (you probably need to have read that for these to make sense)_ mostly created through Insta Drabbling over Yahoo Instant Messenger with other drabble addicts. Random words are chosen (usually four) and then a drabble must be written using those four words.

* * *

**Hope**

_Words used: daybreak, war, melancholy, worthless_

Daybreak came far too early. Merry was very tempted to pull the blanket over his head, to hide away and let this war continue without him. Hadn't Théoden told him not to come? Melancholy overcame him. He was worthless in this fight.

But he couldn't stay away. Not with Frodo and Sam heading towards that evil mountain. And Pippin...his dear cousin was in the city that burned on the horizon. But perhaps they were all already dead?

He rolled over and met Éowyn's gaze. She smiled at him, her eyes no longer dull and hopeless, and his spirit lifted.

* * *

**Enthral**

_Subject: enthral_

Merry could only stare in wonder at the baby in his arms. He'd known her for less than a minute, but his daughter already enthralled him. She wrinkled her tiny nose and her eyes cracked open a moment, giving a glimpse of blue. Then she screwed her face up and yawned.

He touched her cheek, soft as a rose petal, and traced up to the tip of her pointed ear. He swept his fingers over her light blonde curls, the same color as her mother's hair. He hoped she'd look like her mother.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Merry!" Pippin said softly.

* * *

**Ivy**

_Words used: rope, fog, forward, suckle_

Pippin threaded the rope around the tree, making sure the ponies had enough length to graze, then returned to the campfire. Although it was winter, there was a fog in the valley now, most likely from being so close to Rivendell. It had been warmer in the Elven city.

He sat next to Merry and leaned forward to look at the tiny girl cradled in his cousin's arms. Ivy was half asleep, her mouth no longer trying to suckle at the bottle her father held to her lips. Pippin sighed. A baby! This was certainly going to be an adventure!

* * *

**Trouble**

_Words used: dressing, responsible, stupid, improved_

Pippin finished dressing Ivy and opened the drain in the bath. How could a two-year old girl have gotten so muddy?

"You be good now," Pippin scolded. "You got us in trouble."

"Sorry," Ivy said, sniffling and staring at her feet.

He hugged her. "It's all right." He'd been responsible for watching her today. It had been stupid of him to lose track of her, knowing the trouble she could find. Merry had found his daughter digging in a mud puddle. He hadn't been too happy about that. Pippin hoped Merry's mood had improved while he'd given Ivy her bath.

* * *

**Fear**

_Words used: unwrapped, practiced, disquieted, fostered_

Merry unwrapped the blanket Ivy had huddled in. "Time for bed."

"Can I stay here with you?" she mumbled.

He stroked her silky blond hair and kissed her brow. "Of course, love."

With a practiced routine, he tucked her into the bed in his guest room at Meduseld. She'd been unusually quiet all day. His revelation of Éowyn's impending arrival at Edoras had disquieted her, had fostered fears in her that he'd never considered. It had broken his heart when "Do you think she'll like me?" had been his daughter's first question when told she would be meeting her mother.

* * *

**Romantic**

_Words used: puzzle, cottage, heart, pink_

Sometimes Merry was a puzzle to her. Four years of marriage and he'd only ever given her the occasional flower for her birthday or anniversary, but this...

Estella knew he was up to something when Merry had suddenly suggested that Ivy and Theo spend the week with their grandparents at Brandy Hall. And then Celandine had kept her away from the cottage all morning.

Estella turned from the room full of flowers--roses, daisies, lilacs-- to face her husband, her heart fluttering with love. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, you are a romantic!"

His cheeks blushed bright pink. She giggled and kissed him.

* * *

**Father & Son**

_Words used: parasol, mythical, toddle_

Pippin adjusted the parasol that Pearl had loaned him, making sure the shadow fell completely over Fari. The little boy looked up at him and grinned. "No more sun!" he declared.

"No, no more sun," Pippin said. He lay down next to the toddler on the blanket. "What story shall we have today, Fari-lad?" he asked. "Mythical beasts? Or one of Bilbo's adventures?"

Fari clapped his hands. "Butterfly!" He pushed himself up and toddled over to the flowerbeds to follow the fluttery purple creature.

Pippin laughed and rolled onto his stomach to watch Fari. That was much better than stories.

* * *

**Hide & Seek**

_Words used: comply, righteousness, lots, copse_

"You have to comply by the rules, Theoden!" Ivy scolded in a tone of bossy righteousness.

Theo snorted. "Comply? You've been reading those elf books again, haven't you." Frodo and Mer giggled.

"No more fighting," said Elanor, always the peacekeeper. "Now, lets draw lots to see who has to seek."

"I'm not taking Fari with me this time!" said Theo, pointing at his two-year-old cousin. "He makes too much noise."

Ivy took Fari's hand. "I'll take Fari," she said. "You left him in the copse down by the river last time you hid. You're lucky I didn't tell on you!"

* * *

**Motherhood**

_Words used: gathering, skirt, bitters, mother_

Estella wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips. Freddy always put too much bitters in his beer. She'd try a different beer, maybe some of Gaffer Gamgee's brew.

She weaved her way through the gathering celebrating the New Year, heading towards the ale casks to get a new mug. She didn't make it. She was stopped by small hands tugging at her skirt. She looked down. Her sons and Fari were looking up at her, looking a bit guilty about something.

"What did you three do now?" she sighed, setting aside her mug. Being a mother took priority over beer.

* * *

**Face the Music**

_Words used: disrespect, honesty, plot, music_

Pippin didn't know what bothered him more. Her disrespect for Fari's feelings, or her complete lack of honesty when confronted about it.

"He saw you," he snarled, glaring at his wife. "He saw you kissing your lover."

"He's lying," snapped Diamond. "Probably some plot with those Brandybuck brats to start rumors about me." She raised her chin haughtily to look up at him. "Those boys are a bad influence. Perhaps it would be better if Faramir went to Long Cleeve--"

"You wouldn't dare!"

She smirked and stalked from the room.

Pippin vowed he'd make her face the music one day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of these.There are plenty more drabbles on my LJ and website (when the site gets redesigned, that is). I'll be putting up more of these, covering the second half of _Roots of the Ivy_ and some _Course of Love_ drabbles. 

**Status on Stories**:

_The Roots of the Ivy_ is currently getting a complete re-write. Lots of new scenes and changes. It will probably run close to 125 chapters when I'm finished. I hope to start posting the new version in a few weeks.

_The Course of Love_ will also be getting a re-write once the _Ivy_ re-write is complete.

_The Wanderers_ (aka the mythical Story 3). Not quite half done, but that's because it's going to be huge! Longer than Roots of the Ivy. Not sure of the time frame for it being completed, but I really want to get this one out before 2006.


End file.
